User talk:Lost-Blue
There we go... May have to go into the old archive and add the newer template... Unsure, first time I've done this, lol. --Powersurge360 05:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Aww, I didn't get first comment. Thoughtful 05:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :: :] tyvm. Lost-Blue 05:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) New font color! Skyblue to Powderblue; I wanted mayablue but it comes out lime green for some reason :[ Lost-Blue 20:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :STEEL BLUE! Lost-Blue 01:40, 14 April 2008 (UTC) F1 and 7th graders I forgot to say I was gone for 2 days b/c we got hit by an F1 tornado and I went on a student council field trip. omg 7th graders are soo crazy but hillarious at the same time; "Then I hit my no-no spot and she hit her no-no square" xD Lost-Blue 20:25, 12 April 2008 (UTC) want me to fix? Want me to fix it for you? I think I know what the trouble is. — Warw/Wick 05:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :sure go wild Lost-Blue 05:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Should work now. — Warw/Wick 05:44, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Your mesmer Looks realy screwed RT | Talk 21:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :yeah i know but idk why Lost-Blue 21:03, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :: On second thought that comment may be a little inappropriate. If anyone wants to see a joke related to eating disorders, it's still here, just hidden. --Powersurge360 21:16, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::What comment? Lost-Blue 22:21, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I said something that, in hindsight, could be considered inappropriate, so I put it in a hidden comment for anyone who would want to read it, but out of sight and with fair warning to anyone who could be offended by it. If you edit the code you'll see my original comment. --Powersurge360 22:26, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Where.... I have no idea what you are talking about Lost-Blue 18:34, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Click edit, and look at the comment I posted. The one that says "On second thought...." and then immediately before it you will see a ">" sign. That makes the end of my hidden comment. The rest of the comment is just before that. No point hiding it though if I'm forced to draw this much attention to it... Sigh --Powersurge360 22:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::: "Tsk, tsk, denial and playing dumb goes hand-in-hand with anorexia nervosa. Your mesmer needs to see a doctor." lol its okay i hate people who go around saying ZOMG IM FAT or ZOMG IM SKINNY or ZOMG IM (racism ensues although i think its hypocrisy) and then when someone calls them fat/skinny/(ditto) their like zomg ima tell on you. Infact that happened to me Friday. some 6th grdaer is telling his mommy on me b/c i called him fat b/c he was screaming that he was hungry and deserved to eat first...fat ass; anywho i lol-ed dont feel bad Lost-Blue 18:40, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol the concept of sensitivity escapes you, eh? I um... kinda hid it in the off chance someone is recovering from that and freaks out. And um... there's the comment on the main page again. Oh well, all apologies anyone who may visit this page, I tried. --Powersurge360 22:45, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have 2% body fat thats lethal and i am very empathetic but if I can live through it then they can too Lost-Blue 22:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I think if anybody is offended, Surge, you are clearly not to blame. Hehe. Game attempt at being tactful, though. 22:51, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Then I am o>O Lost-Blue 22:53, 13 April 2008 (UTC) main page nice try. lol —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :dammit Lost-Blue 00:51, 14 April 2008 (UTC) For God's sake, do not ruin this joke. Hyprocisy? Lost-Blue 01:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Lay off the fat jokes... (not as funny if you misspell "Hypocrisy") --Powersurge360 21:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Why no, it was not. :Warwick already ruined half of it, please let us keep the remains. 01:36, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::go eat cabbage Lost-Blue 01:40, 14 April 2008 (UTC) your sig Maybe its because I don't have the font on my home PC and its easier to read there or maybe you just changed it; but for whatever reason, I'm sitting in a lab at school and I can barely see your signature. Please change the color to make it easier to read. Thanks. Also, lol your name is Lost Blue and your sig is blue and hard to find lol.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:14, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :its a dark blue now tho Lost-Blue 02:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I must have looked at a version before you changed it. Its fine now. Thanks. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::was skyblue then powderlue not its steel blue and there is one maya blue but it came out green....thats what she said!....wait.... ew >< Lost-Blue 02:22, 14 April 2008 (UTC) My gel says "For guys" and the font is tiny and a weird style and I thought it said "For gays" lol and we did a project on Abolitionists and my friend had the same thing; his hand writing is weird and he wrote guy; and our teacher crossed it out and said "gay?" lol Lost-Blue 23:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Your ADD kicks the SHIT out of mine --Gimmethegepgun 04:19, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::http://fanboys-online.com/minis/20080330.jpg -- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 04:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::YESLost-Blue 04:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't forget! --~~*googles bunnies* Thanks Your "friend" has a very pretty voice. The recording could be worked on, but seeing as it was probably a computer mic and not mixed professionally I understand. Tell her to use audacity and record two tracks, that way she can easily turn down the guitar so it doesnt drown out her voice in parts... I'd say get pro-tools, but thats expensive, unless you bit torrent..... :) 24.29.235.249 17:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) : :o and thx to who, wait Michelle? Lost-Blue 01:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Hey! Get off of my color! There's plenty of other blues to choose from. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:15, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :more then half of them don't work but this one pwns more then yours! Lost-Blue 00:31, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Tip: More colors work if you put in the hex code instead of the name. Like, put in #002FA7 instead of "internationalkleinblue". Right now, it looks like a normal link color to me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:27, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::zomg I love you D: not rlly lol but "you" I got Maya Blue to work ^^ ITS MY COLOR NOW Lost-Blue 01:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, have fun. I was having so much trouble geting colors when I was doing my sig, too. Hex > color names. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Fun? Lost-Blue 01:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) All the things that you never ever told me go here :D Lost-Blue 01:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm heterosexual. [[User:Misfate|[[user:Misfate|'♥Misfate'♥]]]] 01:06, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's implied upon meeting someone unless otherwise your attention is deviated away by a characteristic of them. Lost-Blue 01:08, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Snickers don't make me snicker, Cheerios don't make me happy and Glad doesn't make me glad that I'm taking out the trash. Lost-Blue 01:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Yuri Yuri is my GW characters name. It also happens to be a form of anime porn which is classified with only 2 females... =) :perv Lost-Blue 03:42, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hentai is not porn. 03:45, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Is hentai drawn stuff? Lost-Blue 03:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe. Google it. 03:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hey! Lost-Blue 03:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) HEY! Join the beauty pagent, sign ups on my talk page!-- ìğá†ħŕášħis hosting a beauty pagent! 23:39, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Dont QQ It's ok, Lost. We know you exist. It's just that no one can find you because you're... well... lost. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:08, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :lol ty Lost-Blue 02:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::You can't feel bad just because no one's on your talkpage. Heck, the only person with constant talkpage traffic is Maui. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yea i know but i've said some stuff and people don't respond to me, if that person was someone else I'm sure the talk would be flooded :/ Lost-Blue 02:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not personal, Blue. Sometimes we just have trouble following your train of thought. <3 hehe. 02:42, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I need to learn html coding like were going to make a page with a list of teachers and a search engine for that page and then each clicking on the name brings you to a seperate page for that teacher. On both pages we need animations/background/effects/ and a navigation box...yeah idk how our STUDENT COUNCIL teacher expects us to know this crap b/c all we have at the school is Microsoft Office 2002 Front Page. I know how to link, upload pics, make basic cheap backgrounds, and how to make a (non)working search engine D: Lost-Blue 22:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, can't help you. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not cool anymore! 23:02, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol j/k was seeing if anyone would notice Lost-Blue 23:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Everyone who stalks RC noticed tbh :P . Btw, put a space between entrea and "and". --Shadowcrest 23:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Tornadooooo warning is in place and last time we had a preceding f1. They say this one is supposed to be stronger.. and i have freakin hard h/w that no one gets and our teacher never explained >< (facotring trinomalis we worked with stuff like x^2+etc... but she never showed us how to do 7x^2 she said as Pre-Ap we should have been able to learn by now and i have a 90 in that class and can't do bad. (I'm an a-student) >< Lost-Blue 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :thx for the support, lol Lost-Blue 01:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::what's the trinomial? --Shadowcrest 01:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::atm its 3x^2+10x+8 and a pure answer is not wanted or is any help Lost-Blue 01:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::blah. I've had to factor almost every math problem since the beginning of this semester, i'm used to it. --Shadowcrest 01:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Complete the square! Easier than factoring for that problem. --Powersurge360 01:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::dod I got 3x^2|6x 4x|10 but idk how to simplify that Lost-Blue 01:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :No way that's right. 6*4=/=10 and 6+4=/=8... --Powersurge360 01:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :: yes ac=24 6*4=24| 6+4=10(b) thats hwo we learned it! 01:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Dude, I'd either complete the square or use the quadratic equation and pretend like I factored it,lol --Powersurge360 01:31, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Songs for the quadratic formula pwn face. --Shadowcrest 01:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::? some of theses i got right and some of the I got tottally wrong she gave the answers (2part assignment) but i couldnt see them and she got mad at some copying them and siad they ddint try :( Lost-Blue 01:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Quadratic formula says that isn't factorable. --Shadowcrest 01:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Story Time DWYDRIsszA0&feature=related Watch this. Last year on the last week of school it is traditional to go to an area with shopping centers and food directly after school. Me and my friends go to Starbucks inside are some of my highschool friends (I know a lot of older people) just sitting there. When we walk in there is a lady that appears to be very angry. On kid walks up to get a naapkin and she screams "GET AWAY FROM ME!" and were all like okay. So then I ask a friend who was there and he said that they just sat at the table next to her and she went on a hate speech about racism. Then now she starts calling everyone inside StarBucks, stupid. She calims b/c she was born and raised in Iowa she was superior to everyone else. (I was born in Iowa which I told her and she said "Halleijuah" lol) Then she goes on a hate speech about how too many young kids were in there and we are all evil and were going to rape and attack her (no lie). Then she goes on about how they are breaking their civil rights and steals my friend (shes Arabian and was just sitting there!!!!!!!! she didn't even talk and wanted to get out!!!!) b/c she said she was a terroist. Then I giver her a speech about "civil rights" and all the kids in tehre are laughing at her b/c she got owned by mean b/c she kepy saying "SHUT UP! You're not a real IOWAN" and I just kept talking politely and told her I would not shut up. Then my friend calls her mom who calsl on teh cops on her and they interview me and my friends. She gets a ticket and a raistraining order, I get high school cred. ^^ go me Lost-Blue 03:23, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :LMFAO!!! YOU RECORDED IT?! That is so freaking crazy. -- Sk8 (T/ 03:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::lol thats not it thats a simliar scenerio, i think someone did record though Lost-Blue 03:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Res Skill Icons Hey. I am beginning to update Lann's Hi-Res Rit page with your images. I'm just going to code all the links in there, then as you upload the rest of them, the red-links will go away :D . -- Sk8 (T/ 13:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, page is fully updated, and all images are accounted for :D User:Lann/Hi-Res Ritualist Skills -- Sk8 (T/ 14:13, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::yeah thx I was at school Lost-Blue 21:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::When you crop your images, you should try to make all of them the same dimensions. That way it looks much more uniformed. And that way you don't chop off any edges. I found that 248x250 is almost the perfect dimensions to capture everything. -- Sk8 (T/ 21:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Lookie http://www.41q.com/type.41q?p=23673535 I should be an interior decorator.... so much for getting all A's in school and taking advanced courses, lol Lost-Blue 22:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Signature instead of a hyphon (-) im thinking of adding an image to my sig, how much more space can my sig take up, how big can the image be, and what do you think I should use/make? Lost-Blue 02:01, 19 April 2008 (UTC)